hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CoVert
Hi, CoVert, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Kaloneous (Talk) 17:19, June 11, 2012 Reply Hi Covert, I will have to look into this but if correct (and I don't doubt you) I will add you as the creator in the information section. Would you like to have your website affiliated on the main page too to provide a link for people to see where the original work came from? I would have to discuss this with the Nesty, our wiki leader, but I believe it would be okay. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi CoVert, just want to let you know that we will be making the changes in the next few days. I am sorry for the delay in this but we are going to update the main page with new info as well and add a banner for Hitman Hideout. I'm not very good at the technical stuff so our resident technical guru Vatsa1708 will be doing it when he has time. I will also make the changes to updating the information on the images you mentioned. I took the liberty of preparing an affiliation banner myself and it can be seen here: http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hitmanhideoutheader.png If it is okay we would like to use this unless you have another one in mind? :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 05:53, June 15, 2012 (UTC) REPLY :) Feel free. But direct linkt to my site is "hitman.gram.pl", could you change this to correct? Thanks from advance and grats, this wiki is great. Where do you find infos about Dexter's affiliations with Alpha Zerox? It sounds very interesting to me. I'm sorry if I do something wrong, but I haven't used this wiki mechanics yet and it is very new for me. Sure I will link the images information to that webste address (hitman.gram.pl) and the affiliation banner as well. I will probably get to it all on Sunday if that's okay? Anyways, the credit for the wiki really goes to the community here and Nesty and Alex007X for all their hard work guiding the revamping of the wiki. The Dexter information was taken from some interviews with Tore Blystad and the Eidos forums when an IO Interactive employee (he is called Nick on the forums there) confirmed those details. The article should have references but I will update the article with references when I find them again. You should check out the barcode society website if you haven't already because it has a lot of new info too :) By the way your website looks awesome, I wish I read Polish because it looks like it is packed full of information and cool stuff. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 18:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) REPLY 2 ; P Yeah, Sunday is okay, thanks :) I wish the Blood Money story is so... friable, as we would say in Poland. There were so many good things, like Albino, Alpha Zerox and Franchise, but IO don't exploited their potential. Sad, I hope in Absolution we will know more about this. Barcode Society - I look on this site every day, but I haven't notice this... I should search more precisely ; p I will add english/german/french translator to my site. And thanks for nice words :) REPLY 3 http://hitman.gram.pl/gfx/kamprad_2.jpg - I've done much better Kamprad picture, you can use this if you like it. http://hitman.gram.pl/hitman_2_silent_assassin__postacie__cele.html - here are other character pictures, you can use them. The actual info I got on Dexter was from a link to an article which was posted on the Hitman Forums and I will post it here when I find it. I get what you mean though and I wish they would expand on the information behind how these groups are all linked. I am kind of hoping that the book Hitman: Damnation will expand on them too because Enemy Within was full of information on the ICA and 47. Thank you for the updated images and they look fantastic. Feel free to use any information you find on here too or if you see anything we should correct than let me know. By the way, I have been meaning to ask, what do you think of the multiplayer being added to the game? Will be be a good or a bad thing? -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 11:46, June 17, 2012 (UTC) REPLY 3 I've read Enemy Within, one of best books I've ever read. Damnation... sounds interesting, but this FPP narration doesn't look so good, I'd rather TPP, like Enemy Within. Multi... I love the singleplayer, but two or more bald guys in suit, with fibre wires, sneaking to the same targets will be nice. Re: Hitman Hideout Affiliation Done, CoVert. If you need more help, you can ask me again :) Alex007X[Talk Page] 18:56, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that mistake CoVert and Alex has fixed it now. I will be updating the images later on tonight/early tomorrow and I will be mentioning the affiliation and info on your site in the News Blog later this week. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 19:02, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, like Kal has said, sorry for the inconvenience, CoVert. Two files that has the mistaken link has been corrected. Alex007X[Talk Page] 19:10, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks :) Hi CoVert, I will start affiliating them from tomorrow onwards. I am also sorry about the delay in the News Blog announcement about the affiliation and thanks to you and your site for being the creator of such awesome images. The task of writing the blog is mine but I have just finished college and in honesty I was so tired of computer work that I have been taking time off to recuperate. A poor excuse for the delay and I apologize and I will get back to work on here as soon as possible. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:20, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks CoVert :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi CoVert, just letting you know there is a New blog up, sorry for the delay but its the summer and all that. I have attached your site and affiliation in the community update section as well as thanking you in the credits. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 21:35, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi CoVert, I'm glad you liked the blog. As for the pictures, I just googled keywords like Hitman Absolution weapons, Agent 47 weapons and found them, though that was about 3 weeks ago. In truth I should remove them until they are confirmed or I can locate the original source that I found them on to confirm them 100%. -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) RE: Jegorov article Thanks for spotting that CoVert. I was the one that uploaded them actually, what can I say but it was very late when I decided to work on revamping some article and I left the uploading of images until last. I will fix them now and add the images to the Pablo article. Thanks for letting me know. :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 19:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC)